


dessert

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baking, Barrier Seals, Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, both the fur kind and the trope kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: a small peek at iruka's adventures in baking
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	dessert

**Author's Note:**

> soot is just going to appear in everything now. 
> 
> bingo board prompt: christmas cakes (A-1)
> 
> if you want to peek at my bingo board, you can see it [here](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com/post/638619339749277696/stupidbadgers-a-quick-look-at-my-bingo-board). 
> 
> enjoy~

The apartment was warm when he slipped through the window, closing the window with a practiced silence. The air smelled sweet and a tuneless hum reached Kakashi’s ears. He followed the soft noise, stepping between the kotatsu and couch. Stacks of papers littered the top of the kotatsu, a quick glance telling Kakashi they were a mix between student papers for grading and designs for seals. 

The humming paused long enough for a quiet question.

“You think that’s enough?” Iruka asked, waiting for a beat before replying. “You’re right, probably a little too much. Oh well.” 

Kakashi waited in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Iruka worked at the counter. He could see the muscles of Iruka’s shoulders rippling under his shirt. His hair was wound into a loose bun rather this his usual ponytail. As Iruka turned his head slightly, Kakashi saw faint smatterings of flour in his dark hair. His lips turned up in a smile at the sensei. 

Movement from the right caught Kakashi’s attention; Soot sat on top of the fridge, flour in his black fur and on his paws. The cat was looking at him with those intelligent green eyes. He flicked his ear again, acknowledgement of Kakashi. As he looked closer, he realized there was a barrier seal around the animal. 

“Welcome home, Kakashi,” Iruka said, not turning, just continuing to stir whatever was in the bowl in front of him. 

Kakashi took that as his cue to enter, wrapping his arms around Iruka and hooking his chin on the man’s shoulder. 

“Missed you,” Kakashi rumbled. He turned his head enough to place a kiss on Iruka’s jaw. “What’re you making? And why is Soot in a barrier?” 

He could see Iruka flick his eyes up to the floured-cat. “Someone didn’t understand that he wasn’t allowed on the counters when I was baking.” 

Kakashi laughed, “Ah, so he’s relegated to the top of the fridge.” 

Soot’s tail flicked sharply as he scooted closer to the edge of the fridge, his intentions clear. 

“Just because Kakashi’s home, doesn’t mean you get to be on the counters!” Iruka snapped at the cat. Soot backed up from the edge, turning his head away in defiance. Kakashi squeezed Iruka’s mid-section, nuzzling his neck. 

“You smell sweet,” Kakashi said. “You never said what you’re making.” 

“Fruit cake.” 

Kakashi really tried, but he couldn’t stop himself from physically recoiling. Iruka’s laughter rang through the kitchen, light and airy. Unlike the fruit cakes. 

“I’m not making them for us, I know how you feel about them.”

“But why would you allow such a monstrosity into our home,” Kakashi whined. He was slowly backing away like the fruit cake would come alive and eat _him_. 

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi, his eyebrow raised. “Really? Big bad jounin Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, Master of a Thousand Jutsus is afraid of _fruit cake_? 

“Not afraid,” Kakashi pouted behind his mask, “Just disgusted.” 

Iruka shook his head, turning back to the bowl and pouring the contents into the pan that was ready. After placing it in the oven, he wiped his hands on a towel. Kakashi hadn’t retreated farther than the doorway, content to watch Iruka from a distance, despite his distaste for the horrid cake Iruka was making. 

“I made something else for us,” Iruka said, walking toward Kakashi. “It’s cooling still, but we can have it for dessert.” 

“Maa, maybe I wanted _you_ for dessert,” Kakashi replied cheekily. 

Iruka smirked, “You can’t have me for dessert, Kakashi. I’m a snack.” He pecked Kakashi’s cheek before sauntering out of the kitchen. Kakashi watched him go, unabashedly ogling his ass. 

“Oh yeah, let Soot out from the barrier, please,” Iruka called with a cheeky grin over his shoulder. 

Kakashi groaned, releasing the barrier and admonishing Soot with a “behave” before darting after Iruka.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
